Although there are many toys on the market, manufacturers constantly seek new ways to make toys that are more entertaining and amusing. Often, children are particularly interested in toys having moving parts. Mechanical aspects of toys are intellectually stimulating to children as they must learn how to operate the toy, and they may experience curiosity as to how the toy works. Moreover, toys requiring user operation help children to develop fine motor skills.
In addition to making toys appealing to children, toy manufacturers must also market them to parents. For example, many parents are interested in relatively inexpensive toy options. Children may sometimes grow bored or “grow out of” toys, and, thus, parents may be hesitant to spend a great deal of money on a particular toy. Parents may also be interested in purchasing relatively small toys that do not require much storage space. Moreover, relatively small toys may be carried with the child to keep him or her occupied during trips or errands outside the home. For example, small toys may be carried in a mother's purse to occupy children “on the go.”